


Sleeping Beauty

by eenthan



Series: Meanie Retelling [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jicheol, M/M, bonus chapter uwu, cheol is me, jicheol spin off, meanie, shy wonu, slight junhao, slight soonseok, u might get cavities, verkwan if you squint, very sweet, wonu ship jicheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenthan/pseuds/eenthan
Summary: 5 times Wonwoo woke up to Mingyu's voice.





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Wonwoo internally cursed Seungcheol as the said male dragged him into the bus at 'for God's sake it's only 7.30 in the morning,Seungcheol!' He was mad as his sweet sleep was disturbed and now he had to follow him to God knows where.

"Where are we going again?"

"Well, there is a Music Festival and Jihoon really wants to go there so- "

"Wait, what? Jihoon? Then why exactly am I here?!" Wonwoo asked furiously as he looked at Seungcheol who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Because Jihoon is one of your best friend, and now we are going to take him first, okay?"

"Just because he is your boyfriend doesn't mean I need to tag along,"

"H-he is not my boyfriend!" Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Seungcheol's answer. Lame. Hansol who was looking at his phone muttered a 'not yet' causing the flustered Seungcheol to immediately deny the statement. Wonwoo turned his gaze to the outside of the window at the same time the bus stopped in front of another bus stop.

"Are we really going to stand for the whole ride?!" Wonwoo was mad that he didn't get to continue his sleep. However he was even mad that when they rode the bus, there was no vacant seat at all. Not even one. 'Why are people up so early today?!!' Seungcheol once again grinned at him apologetically as more people boarded the bus, causing it to become more crowded than before. Wonwoo inhaled his breath sharply as some random people began to press against him. This is going to be one hell of a ride. 

He looked over to his surrounding as his eyes laid back to Hansol. This friend of his was still looking at his phone, despite of the unusual amount of people in the bus. He was pressed up so much worse than Wonwoo, yet his hand was still holding his phone like it was nothing. Like the crowd didn't affect him at all. I wonder what made him so focused. Wonwoo assumed Hansol must be on his Instagram, stalking - I'm not stalking him I was just looking at his posts! - this cute guy from Jeju as always. Hansol had once messaged him as he wanted to know the guy more, which the guy gladly accepted and replied back to him immediately. He still remembered the look on Hansol's face as he grinned stupidly at whatever the guy wrote.

"Oh my god, this guy is hilarious I really like him!"

"Wow, Hansol is going to get a guy already. You must like him a lot"

"What?! That's not what I meant, I mean he is such a good friend and all!"

"Yeah whatever"

Wonwoo snorted at the memory of Hansol being teased which resulted the younger to sulk all day and would not talk to them. Jihoon then threatened him to tell that Jeju guy about his embarassing moments that happened last year, which was how he kind of had a conversation with some stranger in a toilet when he was doing his business. That stranger was actually talking to his phone and Hansol thought the guy was asking him questions so he just answered all of them. Jihoon who was at the toilet too was laughing hard that he couldn't breathe when the stranger said he would call that someone later because 'some idiot next cubicle was answering all my questions'. Hansol then stopped to sulk and just ignored their teasings afterwards.

Talking about Jihoon, Wonwoo's eyes darted back to where Jihoon was. He was standing beside a seat that was occupied of course, and was talking to Seungcheol. He could see the way Jihoon's eyes were sparkling in excitement and how he was smiling widely, so he assumed Jihoon must be talking about the festival they were heading to. Jihoon looked fairly comfortable, which was weird because the situation in the bus was way far from comfortable. He then realised that Seungcheol was standing in front of Jihoon, and he used his own body as a shield to prevent other people from cramping onto Jihoon's petite body. He smiled unknowingly when he saw Jihoon pulled Seungcheol closer to him as people kept bumping the older guy. 'What a cute couple.'

He then threw his sight outside of the window. There were not a lot of vehicles on the road, as it was still earlier and it was weekend. He then got bored since all he saw was just the road and the highway. He was still standing and was in an attempt to keep himself balance considering there was a long way more to reach their destination and the road suddenly began to get bumpy. However his eyelids began to droop slightly and he almost stumbled forward when the bus driver braked without any warning. He shook his head, trying to keep his eyes wide opened before he surrendered in defeat and closed his eyes. 'Maybe I will find a new talent, sleeping while standing, heh.'

Wonwoo did not know how long he slept but he was awakened by a voice. His body was then shook by someone and Wonwoo who was still in a dreamy state thought that it was his mother and started to snuggle into his 'pillow' more. "No, mom it is too early to get up, let me sleep more," He then heard a deep chuckle and wait a minute. His mom definitely does not have a voice that deep and his mom will not laugh at him when he refused to wake up. His mom will throw him out of bed for sure.

Wonwoo opened his eyes immediately and was met with a sight of something green. He then remembered that he fell asleep on the bus and was still standing. When he looked up, he saw a guy, a very handsome guy was smiling down at him. The guy is a bit taller than him and he noticed he has a beautiful smile. They were standing very close and wait what??

He backed away slightly and noticed that his left hand was gripping the guy's green sweater tightly. He looked down when he felt something at his waist and saw one of the guy's arm was around him in a secure way. 

'Holy shit did I fell asleep on this guy's chest??!!!'

"I-I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to, I just- did I drool?" Wonwoo smacked his face internally when he realized what he just asked. The guy only chuckled as he shook his head slowly. "I think your friends are hopping down soon. Seems like you had reached your destination," 

Wonwoo turned around when he remembered that he was in fact with his friends. They were already looking at him with amusement, as Jihoon had a smug look on his face saying 'I saw what you did there'. He looked back at the guy, wanting to apologize before the guy patted his cheek softly and ushered him to go. 

Wonwoo definitely saw the look on his friend's faces throughout the day but they didn't say anything as his face was already red despite of the cold weather.

 

2.  
It was a week after that incident and Wonwoo almost forgot about the guy. Hansol said the guy went to the same college as theirs, which is strange since he never saw him there. 

"That's because you always stuck your nose in books and never talked to other people," Jihoon said as he took some chips from Wonwoo's plate. Wonwoo glared at him as he swatted Jihoon's hand away from his food. 

"Don't take my food!" Jihoon just shrugged as he reached for Wonwoo's drink and took a sip from it. 

"I'm sure he will be happy to see you too, I mean you guys looked like a sweet couple! I will be fooled if I didn't know the real thing," Seungcheol beamed at him with a wide smile on his face and Wonwoo could only stared back at him while muttering a 'Nonsense!' under his breath. He would lie if he said the thought of meeting the guy again somehow made his stomach churned in a way he rarely felt before, but his friends didn't need to know that. 'Well it's not my fault that guy is quite handsome- what the hell jeon wonwoo??'

"Hey!" He was brought back to reality when Hansol shouted at Seungcheol who currently was holding Hansol's phone. Jihoon only rolled his eyes in annoyance at their bickering as his hand kept reaching for Wonwoo's chips which he had swatted away for the nth times.

"I think I'll go to the library for a while," Wonwoo said as he got up and took his bag with him ignoring Jihoon's muttering 'of course he'll go to the library, what are you expecting?'

"Don't daydream about your Prince Philip too much!" Seungcheol shouted at him as he heard Hansol and Jihoon cackled from the side. He threatened to throw his bag at them before he proceeded to walk out of the cafe leaving his friends that suddenly started to sing some Disney songs. Those bastard.

Prince Philip. That was the nickname his friends started giving to the guy. He didn't remember when but suddenly they were rooting for that 'Prince Philip' and Wonwoo to meet again. 

'Why is he the prince?' 

'Because he is taller and you were the one who slept, so you will be the Sleeping Beauty!' 

'More like a sleeping sloth I think' 

'I'm going to hit you Jihoon I swear' 

'Try me!!'

Wonwoo reached the library about ten minutes later which he got inside quickly and was greeted by the cold air from the air conditioner. He went to his usual table beside the window and got his books out. Next week is going to be a harsh week. He had a few assignments to be done and only finished about the first third of the works. He also had a Calculus test next Monday. He sighed before opening his books and got a pencil to jot down some notes.

Three hours passed, and Wonwoo was still in the library. It was almost empty, with only him, the librarian and a few other people who were also focused on their books. Wonwoo streched a little and massaged his temple. He started to study his Calculus about two hours ago and now he was starting to get confused between the numbers and the alphabets. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that he had about a few more hours before the library closed. He put out another book and decided to have some reading for the next hour because apparently his brain couldn't take numbers anymore. 

Reaching the fifteenth pages, his eyes started to become heavier and he kept missing the lines. He rubbed his eyes slightly and tried to focus on the words. After a few minutes, he eventually felt asleep with his head bobbing slightly that he didn't realise the sudden presence of someone at the seat in front of him.

Wonwoo was awake when he heard a screech of the chairs being pushed around him. He also heard some footsteps around him and remembered that the library must be closing now. He opened his eyes but was startled to see a pair of hands cupping his face.

"Oh, you are awake," a voice said, and Wonwoo immediately remembered that voice, the same one that spoke to him on the bus that one time. He raised his head and saw the guy once again in front of him, with his hands cupping his face gently to prevent his face from falling onto the wooden table. The guy was smiling at him and he realised that he had been staring before he quickly sat up straight and saw that his books were neatly arranged beside him. Okay this is awkward.

"What-what are you doing?" He could almost hear Jihoon mocking him at the back of his head. 'What a good choice of words, Wonwoo, I didn't raise you to humiliate me in front of this guy again.' 

The guy only shrugged as he continued to smile at him. "You looked so sleepy that I didn't have the heart to wake you up,beside it seemed like you had study hard enough" 

"How long have you been... holding my face?" The last few words came out as a whisper and Wonwoo really wanted to smack himself real hard that time.

"Not too long, about half an hour or so-"

"What?!!" Wonwoo yelled before the guy shushed him down. Wonwoo looked around for any signs of the librarian and faced the guy again. "Why did you even do that?!!"

"Do what?"

"That! Holding my face when I was sleeping!" Wonwoo let out a sigh before he said in a soft voice, "You don't even know me but you are being so nice to me, I feel guilty for that..."

"Hey, it's okay, I was just- I couldn't let the table ruined your beautiful face, can I?" The guy smiled softly at him before he stood up. There was no sign of him teasing Wonwoo, he just gave him that one of sincere and gentle smile that made Wonwoo's stomach felt something again. Something indescribable. "You should get home, it's almost late now." The guy patted his cheek again before leaving him in the library completely flustered by the guy's words and actions.

3.  
"Oh my God I can't believe he did that where was I when this happened??!!!" Wonwoo shoved Seungcheol away as he kept screaming in his ears. He suddenly regretted telling his friends about his encounter with the guy at the library judging by the way they were reacting now. Seungcheol had been screaming or screeching about how cute they were and had been gushing him about more details since the past hour. Jihoon had been poking his side for non-stop and Hansol who usually on his phone was now bumping his shoulder every now and then with that mischievous grin on his face.

"Can you tone it down a bit?!" He said to his friends as the attention of the other people at the hallway were suddenly on him.

"Never!!" He sighed as he kept walking alongside with them. They were all walking to their next lecture, the only subject that he had with the other three which turned out to be Calculus. He thought that at least they will suffer along with him, but oh how wrong he was. The other three apparently are very good in Calculus, leaving him to struggle with that subject most of the time. He is a Psychology major for Lord's sake why does he even need to take Calculus.

"You still don't know his name, don't you?" Hansol suddenly asked which reminded him that he referred to the guy as 'Philip' lately. It was weird at first, but then he grew attached to that Disney Prince's name. Jihoon snickered at him when he first used the name and he shoved him to the side afterwards.

"Worry not, my friend. The time will come and I demand that I shall be there to witness your moment with him."

"Stop it, Cheol, how can you be so sure that I will meet him again?"

"Yeah, and I think I should be the one to see them being gross together because you are going to ruin the moment for sure."

"Excuse me-what?!!"

Wonwoo shook his head as Hansol and Seungcheol were bickering. Again. That was not the first time they were arguing about that guy. The last time Wonwoo remembered was when they were disagreeing about some ship name or something. Yeah he knew he shouldn't be concerned but then he heard his name being called for a few times, that was when he decided to interrupt them from further nonsense. Jihoon suddenly became quiet as he rummaged through his bag for some notes, which Wonwoo saw had some writings on them, must be some lyrics to his songs again. 

"How many times should I tell you, I am very good in giving love advices! Better than you indeed!"

"Says the one who stalked their crush on Instagram, that explained why you are always on your phone!" Hansol feigned a gasp as he clutched his chest dramatically. 

"I did not stalk him you asshole! Well, just for you to realize you talk with your crush everyday but you don't even try to ask him out you-" Hansol's voice was suddenly muffled as Seungcheol put his hand over his mouth to shut him down. Jihoon suddenly looked alarmed as he stopped adjusting his bag before he turned his head with a confused look on his face towards Seungcheol who was giving him a fake smile. "You like someone,Cheol? Why don't you tell me?"

"No, I'm not-"

"Yes that someone is a pink haired fairy whom he talked to every-" Seungcheol smacked Hansol's head with his notebook which Hansol replied with a shove of his bag. They were pushing each other that they accidentally or not pushed Wonwoo harshly to the side.

"What the-" his words were cut off as he felt the air leaving his lungs immediately. He heard a loud bang near him as his head felt like bursting. His vision was blurred and the last thing he saw was a mix of horror and shocked on his friends' faces before he passed out.

He woke up with a throbbing pain inside his head and a blinding light as he opened his heavy eyelids. He blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light before he looked around. Well, this place seemed a bit familiar. It was the college infirmary and he remembered being there a few times as Seungcheol sometimes hurt his ankle when he did sports. Hansol said that he was hurt because he accidentally saw an 'angel my ass' during the practice on which he got a slap on his arm from Seungcheol. However the pain was worth more than anything as the sight of Jihoon running into the infirmary after his music practice ended, obviously worried about Seungcheol got him speechless. Jihoon immediately pulled Seungcheol into a tight hug, rambling about how he was very worried when he got a call from Hansol and scolded Seungcheol for not being careful. Seungcheol however could only stared at him as he was flustered and could not even form a proper sentence. Typical Seungcheol. But hey, why was he the one who laid on the bed that Seungcheol often claimed as his?

"Oh my, you are awake, thank God" Wonwoo turnt his head to the voice, which he admit was the voice that he has been longing to hear recently. There he was, the guy from before, sitting beside the bed on a stool that he often sat on when he visited Seungcheol. The guy looked worried and his eyebrows was furrowed, making Wonwoo wondered how the hell someone can be this attractive when they were freaking out. He reached out his hand absent-mindedly as he began to smoothen the guy's forehead. The guy looked shocked and that was when he realised what he had done before he retracted his hand back.

"I- I'm sorry about that," he said as he tried to look anywhere but the guy's eyes. The guy only smiled at him reassuringly as if saying that it was not a big deal. "Actually, I should be the one to apologize to you. You are here because of me."

"What happened actually? I think I was walking down the hall with my friends," The guy rubbed his nape awkwardly as he smiled sheepishly at him. "Well, my friends and I were joking around when our lesson ended and- I kind of slammed the door open to your face?" Wonwoo widened his eyes at the guy's words. Okay, that explained the annoying pain inside his head. He winced a little when he moved his head causing the guy to look at him worriedly again.

"It still hurts, isn't?" The guy asked and before Wonwoo could say anything, the guy already massaged his head, rubbing it gently to help ease the pain. Wonwoo could see how the guy was trying not to freak out by the way his lips trembled a little as he gave him a small smile. Not that he was looking at the guy's lips anyway, nope definitely not. 

"Hey, you don't have to feel bad for that incident. I mean, it's not entirely your fault. You were just trying to open the door."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have push it that hard. I accidentally hurt you."

"If it makes you feel better, my friends were actually shoving me to the side when you slammed that door on me. So, it's their fault too." The guy smiled at him before he let out a small chuckle.

"Why? What's funny?"

"It's just- I was very worried you might bumped your head onto the table last time but now I am the one who is at fault" Wonwoo blushed a little as he didn't expect the guy to remember him. Okay that was a total lie, he was really hoping the guy will remember, and because his mind brought him back to when the guy technically said that he is beautiful. 

'Holy shit he said me beautiful what the hell.'

"Hey, I told you it's not your fault. Really, you shouldn't be worried about it Philip" the guy gave him a that beautiful smile again and he was dazed with it, oh how he wish he could see that smile forever, before the guy looked at him confusedly, "Who's Philip?"

Shit.

Wonwoo was about to say some stupid excuses like how he reminded him of his old friend whose name was Philip or how he saw that name in a book he recently read before his friends came barging into the door.

"Wonwoo! You're awake!" 

Wonwoo has never felt this relieved to see this bunch of dorks that he friended with. He even ignored how Seungcheol and Hansol practically hugging and patting his head along with the lines 'my son, i'm so sorry about what happened please don't find another parents' while Jihoon started to pull the other two to prevent them from suffocating him. That guy only looked at them amusingly before he excused himself after another dozen of apologies and Wonwoo's reassuring that he was fine.

4.  
Wonwoo buried his head in his arms as the other three guys were laughing at him. Well, he admitted that it was his fault for letting that name slipped out without him realising but they shouldn't be that mean, right?

"You know what, I think this year is by far the most interesting time of my life since the first time you met him, like I don't know but everything you did seems stupider," Jihoon high fived Hansol as Hansol had a wide grin on his face when he said so.

"I don't think I'm brave enough to face him again after what happened," Wonwoo ruffled his already messy raven hair as Seungcheol gasped at him. "Oh my god, what was that? Did you think we are stupid Jeon Wonwoo? You are actually hoping to meet him again!" The three of them began to do some kind of dance ceremony as Wonwoo looked at them in disbelief. 

"That's it. You guys are not helping at all. I really need to find some new friends."

"More like finding a boyfriend to me," Jihoon snorted mockingly at him. Wonwoo gave him a death glare which he purposely ignored. "Anyway, Seungcheol how about you and your little, tiny, fairy-kind crush? Did you talk to him today?" He asked Seungcheol who immediately sent him a betrayed look as he smirked at him. 

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that, why don't you tell me anything?" Jihoon asked, making Seungcheol stuttered and grinned sheepishly at him. "Well, I do talk to him today,"

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah,he is. He is adorable too. And... he kind of held my hand earlier when I walked him to his next class. And his smile, it is beautiful" Wonwoo really wanted to tease him for being so whipped at Jihoon that he even explained the small things, but seeing Seungcheol became so calm and had a soft smile on his face made him stop from doing so. He was also fiddling with his sleeves, the habit that he did when he was nervous. Of course he was nervous, he was talking to his crush about how that very own crush made him felt. Wonwoo looked over at Hansol who also had a smile on his face. Well, at least things were quiet down for a bit.

"He must really means a lot to you" Wonwoo couldn't believe that Jihoon was that dense and stupid - he could almost hear Seungcheol yelling about not insulting the love of his life - to not realise that Seungcheol likes him like a lot. He then signaled Hansol to leave the two alone as he excused himself to the toilet. Hansol might as well went somewhere to listen to the music or something but they definitely didn't miss a small smile on Jihoon's face as he looked at Seungcheol who kept rambling about his love life. 'I hope they get married one day.'

Wonwoo went to the toilet as his next class was going to start in about half an hour. He was actually kind of sleepy and maybe some splash of cold water on his face could help him to freshen up a bit. Or maybe a glimpse of that 'Philip' guy could wake him up. He snorted at the tought of meeting that guy. 'I'm going to freak out if I ever saw him again.' 

And the funny thing was, the universe really love to mess up with him. He walked into the toilet only to collide with someone who was on their way out. Wonwoo might have let out some embarassing noises as he shrieked when he almost fell down if that person didn't catch him right away. He felt a strong arm snaked its way around his waist to prevent him from falling as he tried to reach out for anything to hold. He felt his face heated up as he saw the face of the guy that recently made him became a fucking mess was literally only a few inches away from his. 'What the hell!!!'

"I- I'm sorry" he muttered as he tried to back away from the guy, only to slip again when his leg suddenly lost balance and he found himself in that guy's arms again. If his heart was beating hard before he sure that now it was thumping furiously against his chest. That guy smiled cheekily at him as he said, "I didn't know that you managed to fall for me twice"

"What? I- I'm not!" He replied, still stuttering and oh how he wish the ground will somehow just swallow him up right there. The guy looked at him in disbelief before shrugging it off. "Actually, I was kind of searching for you too"

Wonwoo blinked at him a few times as his mind started to process what the guy had just said to him. 'Oh my god he was looking for me someone tell me this is not a dream.' 

"Wha- why?" The guy looked embarassed for a while before he looked up at Wonwoo again. "I hurt you last time, I thought that I should make it up for you or something. What do you say? Are you down for coffee after your classes end?"

Wonwoo widened his eyes as he heard what the guy said. "Of course! I - I mean, yeah, sure why not?"

And that's how Jeon Wonwoo scored himself a hangout-it's not a date goddamnit-with that guy at a coffee shop just around the block. That guy suggested that place as his roommate worked there as a barista and a waiter, which the thought quickly reminded Wonwoo that one of his friend from his high school worked there too. 

"I have like another two classes after this, I think you should go there first. I'll try to be quick."

"No, no, it's okay, take your time I don't mind, really" 

The guy gave him another dazzling smile which Wonwoo noticed his canine showed a bit. He could only nodded and waved his hand slightly when the guy walked to his class. He went into the toilet with a hand covering his mouth as he tried hard to surpress back a squeal which he absolutely failed in doing so. Deep down he realised that he might fall a bit deeper towards the guy. How he wish his class would end sooner.

His class did end earlier than usual, except it was a horrible disaster.

His professor was giving more and more assignments, claiming that they will help the students getting enough credits to gain excellent results and grades. They also need to volunteer to some kind of fair, and by mean volunteer, it actually means all those harsh works and more papers to be done.

Wonwoo walked into the coffee shop feeling more lethargic than ever. His friend, Soonyoung who was a waiter shot him a concerned look as he trudged himself to an empty booth and practically slumped into the vacant seat. Soonyoung looked at his surrounding, making sure that the other customers were in no need of his service before walking towards him and sat at the opposite seat.

"Hey, you okay? You looked exhausted. Not that you ever looked good before but you looked worse now" Wonwoo shot him a glare before lying his head on the wooden table. "The professor was being extra 'lovely' today" Soonyoung grinned at him as he ruffled his hair roughly. "Do you need some latte to freshen up?"

"Err, actually, I kind of waiting for someone so-"

"Ooh, has little sweet Wonwoo got himself a date?" Soonyoung cut him off as he raised his eyebrows and leaned nearer towards him. He then smirked when he saw his friend turned into a deep flush of red. 

"Wha- no it's not a date!" Wonwoo shook his head furiously but Soonyoung was definitely not having any of it.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work before Jeonghan cut my salary, so, I hope you enjoy your 'not-so-date' with that lucky someone" he winked at Wonwoo before he jogged to another customer and greet them with a smile. Wonwoo sighed as he laid his head back onto the table. That guy will not arrive for about another hour so it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap right? As he was going to sleep, he reminded himself to ask for the guy's name and to stop calling him Philip or whatever names he might have for him. 

He didn't know how long he took his nap, but he woke up when he felt someone was ruffling his hair softly. He whined about how he wanted to sleep more and told Soonyoung to not interrupt his sleep. The ruffling stopped and he was going to sleep again before he felt someone caressing his cheeks gently. It felt warm and nice, like that someone was doing it with love and care. Wonwoo snuggled into that source of warmth more as his hand reached to hold it. It felt even better in his hand and he held to it tightly as if his life was depended on it. 

"Cute."

Wonwoo opened his eyes as he heard that word. He sat up straight and saw that the guy had already arrived. As usual, he gave Wonwoo a bright smile and Wonwoo felt his face got heated up again. 'This is so unhealthy, I had lost count how many times I felt this way since I met him. Is this what Seungcheol always felt?'

"Oh you are here" that guy chukled as he heard Wonwoo's response to his presence. "Yes, I'm here now. Did you wait too long?"

"No, it's okay, I felt asleep anyway, no big deal," The guy looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by a waiter to get their order.

"Hello, what would you like to or- oh Mingyu!" The waiter exclaimed as he looked at the guy surprisingly. "What a surprise, you rarely came here, anyway who are you wit- Wonwoo hyung?"

Wonwoo looked at the waiter, who had a nametag with 'Seokmin' on it. He smiled at him as the waiter looked at the both of them back and forth. "I didn't know you guys know each other but whatever, what do you want to order?"

That guy, finally Wonwoo knew his name, Mingyu, ordered a glass of vanilla frappe and two slices of blueberry cheesecake while Wonwoo opted to just have a cup of warm latte. Seokmin nodded and asked them to wait for a while as he went to the kitchen but not before he let out a low whistle at the sight of Wonwoo still holding Mingyu's hand tightly.  
Wonwoo quickly retracted back his hand and he could hear Seokmin let out a hyena laugh behind him.

"Sorry about that, he always have too much energy at unexpected time"

"He is your rommate?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

Wonwoo told him that Seokmin was in fact Soonyoung's boyfriend, which kind of explained why he seemed relax around the younger guy. Mingyu said people sometimes freaked out when they first met Seokmin, because he got too loud when he was hyped over something. They talked a lot and introduced themselves properly this time, with Wonwoo not saying something weird which he was very glad about. They also exchanged their numbers, with a promise to hang out again. Maybe Wonwoo might be a little overwhelmed about all of these, but he swore he saw a soft shade of pink dusted on Mingyu's cheeks sometimes, and he was sure that it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

5.  
"He said what?!" Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol in disbelief. Seungcheol had a stupid grin on his face and his cheeks were flushed at the sudden question.

"He said yes."

"To be your boyfriend?!" Seungcheol nodded shyly as Wonwoo immediately hugged him tightly. "Oh my god I'm so proud and happy for you!!!" 

"Hey, stop suffocating that guy. You don't want his boyfriend to chase you down with his guitar or something." Hansol said as he plopped down to the seat next to Wonwoo. 

"How did you confess to him? Did he say he likes you back? Did you guys kiss?!" Seungcheol turned even redder at the last question as Hansol tried to calm Wonwoo down.

"What happened?" Jihoon said as he looked at Wonwoo weirdly who was currently slapping Hansol's shoulder repeatedly. He sat down next to Seungcheol and smiled at him before he took out his lunch.

"Oh my god, how can you be so calm?" Jihoon rolled his eyes as Wonwoo kept ranting about the both of them. He chose to not get engaged and continued to eat his meal as his other hand was holding some kind of notes. What a diligent student. However his concentration was interrupted to the sound of Hansol's sudden squealing. What the hell.

"Hey! Your man is over there!" He said as he smacked Wonwoo's arm. Wonwoo stiffened as he saw Mingyu walked into the cafeteria with someone he didn't know. That someone is a very cute guy, Wonwoo had to admit that he is cute. He is also a bit skinny, and his smile is beautiful. He heard Jihoon snorted and looked at him confusedly.

"What?"

"You are frowning." Wonwoo did not realise that he was until Jihoon pointed it out. He looked at Mingyu and the guy who were laughing and were pushing each other. They looked really close. He felt another weird feeling in his stomach, except the feeling this time was not pleasant. He shook it off and turned to his friends who were looking at him expectantly. 

"You guys still have classes after this right?" The three of them looked at each other before they nodded their head. Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows to see Wonwoo grabbed his bag and began to put his things away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the field for a while. I heard they said the view there was beautiful," he said, not even looking at them as he shoved his half-eaten sandwich into the bag.

"Hey... you okay?" Hansol asked. Wonwoo looked at him and blinked his eyes. "Of course I am. I'll see you guys later, bye!" They didn't even had time to say anything as he had walked away quickly. He tried not to look at Mingyu as he walked towards the exit, but he accidentally bumped into someone and caused that person to drop their things onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry, I didn't see where I was going-"

"It's okay" Wonwoo froze as he heard Mingyu's voice and when he looked up it sure enough was him. Mingyu gave him his usual blinding smile and Wonwoo felt a tinge of dejavu when he saw that smile.

"Hey, Mingyu you okay?" Wonwoo looked up and saw the cute guy earlier was looking at the both of them worriedly. He then remembered that he was actually trying to avoid Mingyu, but here he was, being distracted by that beautiful smile again.

"I-I need to go, I'm really sorry!" He said as he quickly stood up and bolted out of the cafeteria. He could hear Mingyu called his name but he decided to ignore it and just ran towards the field. People were looking at him weirdly but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to get out of there.

When he reached the field, he was panting hard and was trying to take a breath. He walked towards the nearest tree and plopped down onto the ground. He tried to recall back about what happened earlier, as to the strange feelings in his gut. It felt so weird, so unusual and he knew he didn't like it at all. It made his heart beating faster yet it gave him some sort of pain that he couldn't explain. What a day. 

He calmed his breath and looked around the field. It was indeed beautiful, not like any usual soccer field. There was not many people, must be still in their lessons or had gotten home. Wonwoo didn't mind the silence. He loves it. It usually calms him down as he was not a fan of loud noises. That also applied when Hansol tried to sing that damn highnote from one of his favourite songs. What a disaster.

He decided to lie down and maybe take a nap or something. He used his bag as a pillow and laid comfortably on the grass as he shut his eyes. Lately things had been very complicated and confusing. He was chasing the deadline for his assignments, and had to participate in planning that fair, which his professor had given very little details about. He also had been thinking about Mingyu, which wasn't really necessary but he couldn't help it. Even when he was focusing on his works, his mind would always found its way back to that guy. He let out a sigh as he tried to take his nap and hopefully to put that thought about Mingyu away for a little while.

Except it didn't come true.

"Wonwoo?" He opened his eyes as he heard an unfamiliar voice called his name. That exact cute guy with Mingyu was looking at him as he gestured at the place next to him. "Can I sit with you?"

Wonwoo blinked at him but nodded his head anyway. He sat up straight and dusted his grey sweater a bit. "Yeah sure." That guy sat down and they were enveloped in silence again. It was kind of awkward and Wonwoo felt uncomfortable sitting next to the person he didn't even know. 

"Err, I'm not trying to be rude but why are you here?" Wonwoo asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have introduce myself properly. I'm Minghao" Minghao held his hand out and Wonwoo shook it as he told Minghao his name even though he already knew it. Minghao smiled at him and  looked at the field. Wonwoo wanted to ask him about Mingyu but he didn't want to look noisy or what. So he asked the best question he could think of.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Minghao looked surprised but he answered Wonwoo's question anyway. "He is at the library. Have to finish some kind of reports. I was waiting for him actually." So it's true. Mingyu and this Minghao guy was together. He felt an aching feeling inside of him, that he felt the needs to curl himself up into a blanket and not get out of his room. Shit, didn't know that heartbreak was supposed to be this hurts.

"How- how did you and Mingyu get together?" His voice was trembled, and it came out as  a soft whisper instead of his usual deep and clear voice. Even though he hated to accept that the both of them were a couple, he was curious too as Minghao didn't look like a Korean. More like a foreigner.

"Hmm, we met when we were at the second year of high school. I just transferred here at that time, my dad got a new job here. I'm from China by the way so my Korean is really limited, I could barely speak a whole sentence. Mingyu helped me to settle in, helped me with my homeworks and helped improving my language. He is a wonderful person and we've been together ever since." Wonwoo was left speechless as he heard Minghao's explaination. That was a very long time. While he himself? He just met him for a few times, and it was just in a span of two months. Not more than that. How could he compete with someone who knows Mingyu better?

He didn't know why but he felt his eyes watered at the thought of Mingyu with someone else. He felt sick and he felt like running away again. Shit don't cry, not in front of his boyfriend. He pulled his knees and hugged them as his eyes were fixed to the grass, not wanting to look at Minghao.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Wonwoo hummed at the question as a sign for Minghao to keep going.

"How did you know Jun and I are dating?"

"Well, isn't obvious that yo- what?" He looked up, thinking that he heard the wrong name. "You and who?"

"Me and Jun, my boyfriend?" Minghao looked just as confused as him at Wonwoo's sudden question.

"You are not Mingyu's boyfriend?!" Minghao stared at him for a while before he let out a loud laugh. Wonwoo was very confused and he frowned at him. "Wha- what's so funny?" He said in between his sobs. He didn't even realise that he was crying until Minghao suddenly looked at him worriedly. "Oh my god are you crying? Shit, Mingyu is going to kill me if he knows this!" 

"Wha-what do you me-mean?" He asked as he wiped his tears at his sweaters sleeves. Minghao smiled at him softly. "You are so cute. No wonder he likes you so much."

"Hu-huh?" Minghao shook his head when Wonwoo was still confused. "Mingyu is not my boyfriend. He is my roommate, along with Seokmin whom you already knew."

"Then, what about that get together thing?"

"I thought you already knew that we are roommates! I was saying about how we became best friends. He and Seokmin, they are both like brothers that I never had." Wonwoo widened his eyes in horror as he heard what Minghao said. 'Oh my god I just embarrassed myself in front of his best friend.' He kept quiet for a while before he looked back at Minghao.

"You are not going to tell him about this... right?" Minghao only laughed at him as they sat back in silence. "You know what? Mingyu is really happy to see you. He talked about you a lot. You guys met in a bus right?" Wonwoo blushed at the thought of their very first meeting, him sleeping on Mingyu's chest, hugging even on a moving bus.

"He said that you looked very beautiful and peaceful. Mingyu is not the type to fall in love with someone when he first saw them, but it was different when it came to you. He became happier, he smiled more often and yeah he became a bit annoying because he kept talking but its worth it. He told us about all of your encounters, and I think they were very sweet."

Wonwoo's face was burning and he knew its colour must had changed into a deep shade of red. He didn't know that Mingyu did talk about him to his friends, and just thinking about it made his heart swell with happiness. 

"Do you remember when you guys met at the coffee shop? Seokmin and I gave that idea to him. He was very shy at first. He kept saying that he was afraid that he might mess up, or if you will hate him. But then we threatened him to do it if he didn't want to sleep outside of our apartments for the whole week. He agreed but he worried too much. He almost lose his mind that night, thinking of the way to ask you out." Wonwoo looked at him in disbelief. Mingyu looked so calm the whole time, not stuttering unlike him who always messed things up. "But Seokmin looked so surprised when he saw Mingyu."

"Yeah, we didn't expect that he would meet you at the place where Seokmin works." Wonwoo asked him some questions more before Minghao excused himself as he got a text from his boyfriend. Wonwoo however just stayed there for a little bit before decided to go home as there were no other things to be done. And he preferred the idea of getting back with his bed even more. He sighed and walked to the bus stop with his mind playing what Minghao said and his memories with Mingyu. They were all nice and he loved every one of them. Like how caring Mingyu is. How gentle he is. How worried he was about Wonwoo. 

It was like a scene in a romance novel that he sometimes read when he was bored. Or like a scene in dramas that his mother always played repeatedly on their television. That main couple who always get through everything and could still be together in the end. He didn't want to admit it, but he was amazed by their love. It was so strong that he could feel them too, enough to make him almost cry. While he here, struggling to speak and cried because of a false conclusion. What a beautiful life.

"Hey" he looked up and saw Mingyu in front of him. He had already arrived at the bus stop even though he didn't remember how and why time seemed to fly so quickly. 

"Are you okay? You looked so disturbed earlier. Is there something bothering you?" Wonwoo could sense the concern in his words. It made his heart warm for some reasons.

"Y-yeah, I just had to do something important" he said, hoping that Mingyu would buy the lies that he told. However, Mingyu chuckled a little and looked at him in amusement. "You do know that lying is bad, right?" Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something but there was nothing coming out of it.

"Minghao told me."

"He what?!" Wonwoo widened his eyes as he feared of what Mingyu would think of him. He must think that I'm pathetic. Crying for no reason. Oh my god kill me now.

"It's cute" 

"H-huh?"

"I mean," Mingyu took a few steps until he was right in front of him. Wonwoo looked up as his eyes widened, noticing how close their faces were. He felt his face heated up, silently praying to God that Mingyu wouldn't notice how red his face was.

"People usually don't cry when they knew their friends are in a relationship," So, Mingyu only thought of them as friends. Somehow that thought made his heart ache again.

"Are we friends?" Wonwoo asked softly, afraid of what might the taller guy answered. 

"Depends. Do you want to be my friend?" Wonwoo bit his lower lips at Mingyu's statement. Well, I think it's now or never.

"I- I don't want us to be friends." Mingyu quirked his eyebrows at that, but before he could say anything Wonwoo quickly cut him off. "I want to be more than that."

Wonwoo swore he saw a glint of happiness in Mingyu's eyes, as his lips curled upwards forming a beautiful smile. "Really? Why? Do you like me that much?"

"I do. A lot actually." He felt Mingyu grabbed both of his hands, holding them tightly as if Wonwoo would disappear if he let go. Mingyu looked so beautiful, smiling at him that he felt his breath hitched at the sight. Funny how this guy who he met a few months ago could make him become this kind of mess, yet the feeling was wonderful.

"Oh my god, just kiss already, god damn it!" The both of them jumped a little as they heard that voice. Wonwoo turned around to see Hansol was putting his hand over Jihoon's mouth while Seungcheol was trying to calm Jihoon down. However they could still hear Jihoon's muffled voice about what took them so long and such. He could also see Minghao beside them shaking his head as a guy who Wonwoo assumed as Minghao's boyfriend; Jun, was looking at them in amusement. 

Mingyu chuckled at his friends' outburst before he looked at Wonwoo again. "So, can I kiss you?" Mingyu was kind of hesitated as Wonwoo didn't give any response at first, but then all his hesitation faded away as he saw the shy, beautiful smile on his face. He cupped Wonwoo's face gently as he leaned down and kissed him softly.

Wonwoo didn't even realise when did he close his eyes but the moment their lips touched, he felt as if fireworks were exploding in his body. He could feel how Mingyu's thumb was caressing his cheek, causing his face to warm up with such a small gesture. The kiss was very short, as Wonwoo felt out of breath being in such close approximation with the taller guy. He broke the kiss and looked at Mingyu, who was now a blushing mess. Mingyu looked so beautiful, so gorgeous that he didn't hesitate to grab his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Wonwoo heard how his friends squealed at them but he didn't pay them any attention. He felt how Mingyu smiled in that kiss, and how he wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's waist to pull him closer while his another hand still caressing his cheek gently. It felt so unreal, and he felt how his legs almost given up when Mingyu tilted his head slightly to the side. He had to tighten his grips on Mingyu's shirt and he couldn't help but to smile widely when Mingyu whispered an 'I like you too. A lot.' on his lips. 

It was wonderful and Wonwoo couldn't be more happier about it.

 

 

 

 

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Philip?"

"Oh my god."


	2. Bonus: Jicheol spin off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's insight for all of the mess around him which is the Choi Seungcheol himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bonus chapter for jicheol  
> ive been wanting to write it for a long time because i love jicheol like a LOT but im a lazy person so yeahhh  
> thank you for everyone who supported and loving this story you guys are the best <3

Jihoon knew it.

He knew that Seungcheol had a crush on him. Anyone could tell actually, it was kind of obvious with how Seungcheol's gloomy face will lighten up when he saw Jihoon or how he always follow Jihoon like a lost puppy. There was one time Jihoon had to stay at the music room to continue his masterpiece, and Seungcheol insisted to accompany him even though the older had a bunch of assignments that need to be done. He even went out and bought some ramen from the nearest convenience store for him (Jihoon knew that Seungcheol was actually broke because he did not eat his lunch earlier, and he felt bad for the older) and urged him to eat before they went cold. 

So yeah, he really knew about Seungcheol's not-so-secret-anymore-crush. But he did not tell him, because he wanted to see if Seungcheol really like him and not just to play around. He knew Seungcheol was not the kind of guy to broke people's hearts, hell he is definitely the definition of gentleman, but he could not help it. He could not stop thinking of why Seungcheol, of all people, decided to like him. He is not special, he is a music nerd and he is always grumpy. So Jihoon began to doubt himself even more.

Seungcheol however is the one to always cheer him up. He spent a lot of his free times at the music room with Jihoon. He did not know much about music, but he always gave his honest opinions and praised Jihoon for his good works. And he spoiled Jihoon with snacks a lot. The younger still felt bad for wasting the older's money but meh. 

So when Seungcheol decided to accompany him to this one music festival of his favourite djs and composers, he was overjoyed and hugged the older tightly. This caused Seungcheol to smile for the rest of the day, and Wonwoo to judge his weird behaviour silently. Jihoon knew he was the reason of that blinding smiles and he sometimes had to hide his own smile just by the thought of it.

On the day of the festival, the bus that they rode was crowded with people. He could see Wonwoo's mixture of annoyed and sleepy face and Hansol's dreamy smile. Well, Hansol, that was another things to be talked about. He was happy that Hansol found someone that he really likes, and he really did hope the best for the younger. But sometimes Hansol's smiles crept him more than he wanted to admit. 

Standing in front of him was Seungcheol, as they talked about the new rising singer. The latter was smiling at him, but Jihoon could see the slight discomfort on his face as people kept on pushing him. He realized that Seungcheol was making space for him, so that he could feel comfortable during the whole ride even though the older himself was not in a good situation. His heart clenched at the thought, so he held Seungcheol's arm and pulled him closer to his petite figure. He did not let go and proceed to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers together, and he felt how Seungcheol gave his hand a little squeeze. 

And that's when he decided that he could live with this.

 

 

There was one day when Jihoon was walking towards the music department building. He was not in hurry but he still quicken his pace as he promised to meet someone at the music room. He met Jisoo, the talented guy who could play the guitar really well at a coffee shop nearby, and to say he was excited was an understatement. Jisoo agreed to help him with one of his performance in the next few weeks, and he was eager to cooperate with him. 

He was walking passing by the soccer field when he suddenly heard a commotion there. He looked over and saw that someone might have fell over or something as the other students are surrounding that person. He shrugged it off as he continued his way to the building.

The practice was good. Jihoon was very happy and Jisoo is indeed a very talented person. The way his fingers strumming the guitar gave a sense of happiness and home, something that made Jihoon adored him more. Jisoo said he often did some performances at the same coffee shop they first met. He explained he first doing that as a favour to help the owner of the coffee shop, who indeed is his childhood friend. But then the customers there began to request for him to play his guitar again the next few days, and he accepted the offer since he did enjoy it too. 

Jihoon's conversation with Jisoo was however interrupted by the sound of Jihoon's ringtone. He sent an apologetic look to Jisoo before he took out his phone and frowned. 'Hansol is calling?' He picked it up and was immediately been asked by the younger man.

"Hyung! Where are you?" He could hear some muffled voice in the background but he could not make out any of it.

"I'm at the music room, why?" He saw from the corner of his eyes that Jisoo was smiling as he tapped something on his own phone. 

"I'm not trying to be dramatic or what but our old man here is dying." "Hey! I'm not dying!"

"Seungcheol? What happened to him?" Jihoon frowned at the thought of something bad happened to the older.

"He sprained his ankle when he was playing soccer, and to make it worse he tripped and fell on the ground and managed to twist it even more. I don't even want to know how he did that."

"What?!" He almost forgot that Jisoo was still in the same room as the cat-eyed man looked startled with his sudden loud voice. He distanced himself to the corner and asked Hansol where they were, in which Hansol replied at the infirmary. He then hung up and began to take his belongings.

"Is everything okay?" Jisoo asked, and Jihoon felt bad to make the guy worried about him. "Yeah, my friend is in trouble and I need to go to him." Jisoo seemed to understand as he wish him the best and bid him goodbye. Jihoon could only mustered up a smile in reply before his legs began to increase their speed and soon he was running towards the infirmary. He hoped that Seungcheol was still fine and did not hurt himself that bad.

'Stupid Cheol' his mind thought as he reached the infirmary. He pushed the door open and saw his friends at the end of the room. Seungcheol was sitting on the bed while Wonwoo and Hansol were standing. He saw Seungcheol's bandaged ankle and how he had a few scratches up his arm.

"Choi Seungcheol!" He shouted his name and he swore he could see fear in the older's eyes. He fast walked across the room and before the others could say anything, he pulled Seungcheol into a tight hug.

"I told you to be careful right?! What the hell were you thinking? You could have injured yourself even more!" He started to nag at him but Seungcheol did not seem to be listening as he just blinked his eyes at him.

"Oh my god don't tell me you lose your memory too." He heard Wonwoo snickered behind him as a hand came and patted his shoulder. "Hansol and I need to go to our class. Don't let him do something stupid tho." After that he heard the both of them leaving the room as well as the sound of the door clicking shut. He looked back at Seungcheol who still have that dazed look as he let out a sigh.

"Cheol." He called out his name, and Seungcheol immediately look at him. "Yeah?"

Jihoon let out another sigh before he hugged the older again and placed his head at the junction between Seungcheol's neck and shoulder. "I was so worried. Don't scare me like that again, please." He whispered as he inhaled the older's scent. He could feel Seungcheol's arms began to wrap around his waist and brought him into a tighter hug. 

Yeah, he could really live like this.

But then he realised that he was the reason why Seungcheol fell and injured himself but it was not entirely his fault, right?

 

 

They were on their way to their Calculus class. Jihoon was glad that for once, all four of them shared the same class. He might not admit it but he loves their presence more than they could ever think of. 

He looked towards Seungcheol who was bickering with Hansol about Wonwoo's love life. He knew the taller was still embarrassed about all of the things happened to him, and even if Jihoon pitied him sometimes, it was more enjoyable to tease him about the guy he met the past few days. Jihoon liked to think that they will make a great couple even though Wonwoo is a shy person. 

"I did not stalk him you asshole! Well, just for you to realise you talk with your crush everyday but you don't even try to ask him out you-" Jihoon heard Hansol said before his voice was muffled by Seungcheol's hand. He figured they were talking about him, and he tried so hard to not break out into a smile. He acted as if he was confused and turned to look at the older guy. "You like someone, Cheol? Why don't you tell me?"

He saw how Seungcheol opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out of it. 'He looked like an adorable fish what the fuck'.

Seungcheol then was quick to deny all that, which caused Hansol to interrupt him again and eventually led to a disaster as Wonwoo became their victim when he fell unconscious after his head was hit by the door. Who the hell even open the door with that much force?. Wonwoo was then being carried towards the infirmary by the person who caused him that injury, which turned out to be the guy that managed to make Wonwoo a blushing mess these past few days. Jihoon wanted to laugh at the coincidence but Seungcheol's worried and scared face prevented him from doing so.

He really thought all these situation were ridiculous and started to wonder why he still stay with them after all that happened. 

But then his mind itself gave him the answer to that question.

Because along the way he also did fell for Seungcheol. And he was not planning on leaving.

 

 

They were all at the cafeteria, laughing at their poor friend who managed to embarrass himself even more. Jihoon found their relationship interesting, as that friend of theirs always found himself in awkward situation with that particularly tall guy after he woke up from his sleep (or from his unconsciousness like the last time). He thought that the guy's height was mocking him and he really wanted to hate him but for the sake of Wonwoo's love life he tried to will that stupid thought away. 

Seungcheol was laughing and almost wheezing that Hansol had to pat his back and handed him water. Wonwoo was now pouting as his cheeks turned even redder. If Jihoon was not having his eyes on Seungcheol he would definitely try to woo Wonwoo because damn that guy is cute as fuck, just saying. 

"More like finding a boyfriend to me." He smirked when Wonwoo sent him a glare. He pretended to not see them as he shrugged his shoulder.

Somehow the conversation changed from teasing Wonwoo to teasing Seungcheol when Wonwoo brought up the topic of Seungcheol's crush as a revenge to the older. Jihoon just listened to Seungcheol's ramble and he unconsciously let a soft smile carved on his face. He did not know that Seungcheol really think highly of him, let alone remembering all those small moments that they shared. He saw from the corner of his eyes how Wonwoo and Hansol also smiled at them before they excused themselves with lame excuses. Seungcheol however did not realised that two of their friends had already gone as he continued to praise his crush, which managed to make Jihoon's cheeks felt warm.

"Cheol." Seungcheol stopped his rambling and looked at him, and Jihoon had to suppress his laugh when he saw Seungcheol's confused face. "Wait, where are the others?" Jihoon only replied with a shrug as he stood up and took his bag.

"We need to go, class almost starting," and with that Seungcheol stood up too and hurriedly grabbed his belongings before he followed behind Jihoon to the next class. 

They always walked together since most of their classes were situated at the same building, and this time at the same floor. The short few minutes of the walk was filled with comfortable silence, Jihoon is not the one who really talk and Seungcheol did not seem to mind that either. They reached Jihoon's class first, and Seungcheol gave him a warm smile and told him that he would be waiting after his class ended.

"Hey, I think I want to get some ice cream at the parlour, do you want to come along?" Jihoon did not know how he managed to ask Seungcheol that question without him stuttering but his heart fluttered at the sight of the older's face slowly turning red.

"Y-yeah, sure! I mean, I will go with you, if that's what you want, because you asked me, right?" 

Jihoon gave him a warm smile and Seungcheol seemed to be in a daze for a while before the younger told him to go to his class already. Jihoon watched as Seungcheol scrambled off hurriedly, still flustered that he collided with some students along the hallway. He smiled as he felt giddy that he was the reason why Seungcheol behaving like that.

And he knew he should confess to the older guy soon, very very soon. 

 

 

Jihoon waited by the entrance of the building for Seungcheol. He was kind of nervous, thinking about the confession throughout the class that he lost his concentration about what his professor was telling. And he was nervous that Seungcheol might hate him for hiding the truth. He did not want Seungcheol to think that he just wanted to take advantages of him, which the thought never truly reached his mind, not even once. 

"Jihoon!" He was broke out of his thought as he looked around to see Seungcheol running towards him. He smiled at him, happy that the older was excited and was looking forward to this hangout or whatever that they wanted to name it. That feeling somehow ease his mind a little bit.

He then took a hold of Seungcheol's hand, intertwining their fingers together, a habit that he had started a few weeks ago. He was afraid that Seungcheol might be surprised when he first done it, but when he saw the smile that he love the most plastered on the older's face, that was all it took for him to continue doing it.

They walked together towards the ice cream parlour, the one that was situated beside the coffee shop they frequently visited. Seungcheol would sometimes swung their hands back and forth as Jihoon laughed at his childish behaviour. He loves that side of him tho, as well as his caring side when that one time he nursed Jihoon back to health after he got a high fever. Or his charming side when he was being a gentleman and insisted to walk Jihoon home every day after classes ended. Or his sexy side after he finished his game and came to Jihoon, all sweaty and looking fine as he pulled him into a tight hug. Well, needless to say Jihoon loves every side of him. 

They were almost halfway there, laughing while talking about their days when suddenly the rain started to pour hard. Jihoon yelped as Seungcheol immediately tightened his hold around Jihoon's hand and ran, successfully pulling the younger with him as he ran to find a shelter. They reached a bus stop, both already soaked with the rain and Seungcheol kept laughing at Jihoon's messed up hair. 

"Damn, the rain is strong, I don't think we could get home soon." Seungcheol said as he sat on the slightly wet bench. Jihoon was shivering, and he put his arms around his body, trying to provide heat and warmth that he desperately needed. "So much for wanting to eat ice cream"

Seungcheol chuckled at him before he pulled the younger to sit beside him. He took out his surprisingly unharmed jacket from his bag and reached over to wrapped it around Jihoon's petite body.

"You are going to get sick" was what he said when Jihoon tried to refuse the jacket, insisting that the older himself must be cold too. Seungcheol only smiled at him before he wrapped his arms around Jihoon, in which caused Jihoon's heart to flutter. He did not know why Seungcheol sometimes be nervous around him when most of the times the older was the one who initiated the moves. Jihoon then proceeded to place his head on Seungcheol's shoulder as he closed his eyes, trying to listen to the calming sound of the rain.

"I like you." 

Jihoon snapped his eyes opened when he heard that. He tried to look at Seungcheol but the latter only hugged him tighter as he buried his face in Jihoon's hair. 

"Seungcheol?" 

"I like you. I really mean it. I've like you for a while, and I don't think that I would be able to stop." Seungcheol broke the hug as he looked at the younger's eyes. Jihoon felt shiver crawling up his spine because the gaze was so full of love that he could not describe it. 

"I-I know." Seungcheol widened his eyes at that as he immediately shifted away from the younger. Jihoon's heart broke a little when he saw the disbelief look on Seungcheol's face.

"What?"

"I mean, I've knew it, for a while." He looked down as he felt Seungcheol's gaze hardened on him.

"How long is that a while?" Jihoon played with the jacket sleeves, pulling them more to cover his cold hands. "Since the very beginning."

Seungcheol put his face in his hands as he let out a loud sigh. This was all just unbelievable and he did not want to have to believe it.

"Why-" his voice broke a little at the word. "Why didn't you tell me? Is my feeling means nothing to you? Is it just a joke for you?"

Jihoon turned his head towards the older, shocked that Seungcheol even thought of him like that. "What? No, I would never do that." Seungcheol however was still not convinced as he began to rub his face harshly. "Cheol, look at me." Jihoon cupped the older's face as he looked into his eyes. His heart ached even more when he saw the hurt in those eyes. 

"I'm not trying to play with your feelings, or make fun of you, or any nonsense thing that you've been thinking. I was just- I was scared, okay? Because I don't know what do you like about me. I mean, you're an amazing person, and I'm just some music nerd, and I got annoyed like all the times- I just don't see why would you like someone like - me." By the time he finished those, his hands were already by his side again, as he felt vulnerable and exposed to admit all those to the person he likes the most. His heart was beating hard, both from the adrenaline and the fear in his mind.

"Do you like me?" Jihoon looked into Seungcheol's eyes, trying to find anything but love in them. His breath hitched as he tried to answer the question. His voice broke because of the overwhelming feeling inside of him but he could not care less.

"I do. So much that it hurts." His vision was blurred by his unshed tears and the moment Seungcheol pulled him into a hug, he melted and let his tears fell. It felt so good to be in Seungcheol's arms, and he found himself trying to tighten the hug even more.

"You are an amazing person, Jihoon. You are hard working, you are smart, you always care about me. Your eyes are beautiful, your smile is beautiful, hell even your hands are beautiful too. I like you so much, you wouldn't even know why." Jihoon sniffled at Seungcheol's words as he felt soft kisses placed at the top of his head. 

The rain was still pouring but not as bad as before. The sound of the rain was calming to both of them, and Jihoon admitted that it sounded even better along the sound of Seungcheol's heartbeat. 

"Can I do something stupid?" Jihoon looked up when the older asked that question, as his hands started to wipe his tears. "What? What are you going to do?" 

Seungcheol gave him a sheepish smile and before he knew it, he was pulled up from the bench and soon they were both running under the rain.

"Seungcheol! What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed at him when the latter only laughed at him. "We are going to get sick! And we've got school tomorrow! I don't want to hear you-" his yelling was muffled when suddenly Seungcheol placed his lips on his, successfully making him stiffen as he stared at him in shocked. Seungcheol pulled back after a few seconds and he looked at the frozen Jihoon. 

"You talked too much." And that was all it took before Seungcheol kissed him again, this time deeper as he put his arm around Jihoon's waist. Jihoon closed his eyes, as he tried to reciprocate the kiss with his heart beating louder than ever. One of Seungcheol's hand came up to Jihoon's cheek as he caressed them gently, making the younger melted even more. Jihoon put his hand at Seungcheol's bicep, trying to gain support as Seungcheol kept making his knees weak. 

The rain was still pouring, but they could not care less, as they were filling up the longings in their hearts. And Jihoon would not want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been thinking about making one spin off for verkwan, so yeahh tell me if you want me to write it :)) thank you again for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Helo fellow shippers~  
> Oh my god i didnt know it will be this long, because the first story is very short and awkward (im sorry)  
> I hope you love this story, it took me days to write it i dont know why it was so long lol  
> But i love meanie so much it hurts T_T so im more than happy to write this  
> Thank you for reading this i love u so much <3<3


End file.
